Plywood panels have become widely used on the interior walls of buildings. Doors are commonly of wood veneer construction. In carpentry the traditional handsaw has been largely replaced by the portable power circular handsaw and the saber saw.
The power circular handsaw, however, is not by itself a satisfactory tool for trimming doors or cutting thin wall panels or plywood, because it is difficult to guide accurately and because it tends to splinter or feather the veneer surface along the sides of the kerf.
A solution to the saw guiding problem is provided in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,114 which provides a guide bar clamped to the workpiece to insure an accurately straight saw cut along the desired line.
The present invention provides a solution to the splintered-edge problem. Preferably it makes use of the same guide bar.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,150 relates to a prior scoring or scarfing device.